


Heartbeat

by LeFay_Strent



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Gen, Vampire!Roman, idk - Freeform, possibly triggering material?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 15:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17942450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeFay_Strent/pseuds/LeFay_Strent
Summary: Roman's out on the hunt for prey. He gets more than he bargained for.





	Heartbeat

Roman swept through the parking lot like a fox through bushes. Rows of vehicles lined outside of the apartment building, and their windshields would have been glinting under the security lamps had they not been burnt out. Maintenance must have been slacking; not that it mattered. He could see perfectly fine through scorching amber eyes.

Across the way, a dark-haired figure stumbled around a truck and booked it over a two-foot concrete wall. Roman smirked in amusement, watching him flee into the surrounding forest. Hiding in the trees couldn’t save him, not when Roman had been keeping pace with him this whole time, hardly exerting himself.

Silently, with no sound in his step or breath, he breezed over the short wall and danced into the undergrowth after his prey.

He was a pretty thing with a lean figure swathed in purple and black. That face, when it had looked at him in realization for what he was, appeared so youthful, with rounded cheeks and blackened eyes. As his footsteps pounded into the ground, loud and desperate, his stuttering breaths made a beacon of sound for Roman to follow, enticing in its terror.

Eventually, Roman’s eagerness surmounted the thrill of the chase. Weaving effortlessly around trees, he waited for the perfect opportunity and dove into him bodily. They crashed to the ground, falling in a tangled heap upon shifting leaves and pine needles. The boy, for he couldn’t be out of his teens, jerked this way and that to throw his attacker off. Pity humans were so weak.

“Hush, hush,” Roman cooed in a soothing whisper. He’d pinned his prey flat on his back with Roman pressed against him. His legs were positioned to keep the other’s from thrashing, and with enough leverage, his hands became shackles around the boy’s wrists, stronger than any iron and more than capable of gluing them to the forest floor.

Chest heaving under him, the boy breathed heavily in his face—not that Roman minded. He had a good view from here, hovering over his lovely face. His eyes, alight with wariness and the reflection of Roman’s glowing gaze, stared into him. Such pretty eyes . . . and soft, warm skin. No mark flawing the sloping flesh. Roman hoped he wouldn’t cry. He’d lost a sense of guilt towards his victims long ago, but it would be a shame to mar this perfection with puffy, pink eyes and streaming tears.

“You’re going to kill me.”

Roman blinked out of his hungry daze. The boy’s muscles were taut, and a glimmer of knowledge shone in his eyes, like when a cornered bunny accepts that the approaching wolf will tear it to shreds. Despite this, his voice didn’t shake. Roman commended his self-restraint. Most would be wailing by now.

“Of course not,” Roman lied. He smiled a sickly-sweet smile down at him and leaned forward to rub their cheeks together affectionately. “I just want to have a little fun with you first. Then I’ll let you go. Promise.” Roman ended with a quick swipe of his tongue at the corner of his mouth. The boy flinched away, body shivering subtly.

“You’ll pay,” he swore. “So I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

Roman laughed. He couldn’t help it. Trapped and well aware of his inhuman nature, this adolescent had the gall to threaten _him_? He, a mere boy, as dangerous as a declawed kitten in Roman’s presence.

This wasn’t the first time he’d been threatened; however, not many managed to pull it off so adorably.

“Darling,” Roman said lovingly into his ear. “I don’t think you’re in any position to talk.”

His scent thickened the air with a spicy tang of fear. Roman inhaled deeply, finding the smell to be amongst one of his favorites he’d encountered over his long life. It’s what drew him to the human in the first place, when Roman happened to find him walking the night covered streets, possibly on his way home. He couldn’t help himself really, and now the kid laid here, that scent permeating everything and awakening Roman’s hunger. It was intoxicating. Arousing even. His mouth watered.

“I’m warning you,” he tried to bluff.

Roman shook his head, unable to hold back any longer.

“Close your eyes,” he whispered, kissing his exposed neck softly. “It’ll be over in a minute.”

His fangs sank in deep and heat exploded in his mouth. Roman nearly moaned at the rich flavor, the heady taste, the liquid oozing down his throat in satisfying gulps. Every swallow was not enough. Every pull from pulsing veins left him begging for more. He needed more. More, more, more, _more_.

Then, somewhere in the starving haze, he felt the warmth of the blood flow into him and settle in his stomach first. Once there, it ventured out—a prickly sensation—rolling in waves until it toiled into his chest and pressed into his core with the weight of an anvil. No, a truck. Gas exploding in a blaze and suffocating him. His throat burned. It _burned_!

Roman jolted and tore away, coughing and sputtering, hands clawing at his throat and chest in panic. His body twisted and writhed and moved in any way that might alleviate the painful intensity. He’d never needed to breathe before; so why did it feel like he was choking?

Amidst the disorientation, he caught a wincing sound and a sigh of, “I told you . . .”

From there, his mind trailed off into obscurity.

When Roman awoke later, it wasn’t gently. He gasped awake like a drowning victim. By now, the sun had risen and flickered light between the trees, but he could not think much outside of the sensations in his body. His instincts were grating at his raw nerves, and his hand clutched at his chest as he struggled to control his ragged breathing. A fire bloomed somewhere inside him, eating away at him. This feeling—this hammering, consuming feeling—shook him utterly.

“You’re awake.”

Roman whimpered, unable to feel ashamed in his desperation to find that voice. There he stood, leaning against a tree in a sagging, tired way, and his shirt collar darkened with blood. But he was very much alive.

“ _You_ ,” Roman rasped. This kid—no, he wasn’t just a kid. What was he? “What did you do to me?”

He shrugged, and it was then that Roman noticed that, despite the patches of blood stains, his neck bore no wounds.

“I did warn you, ya know,” he said.

He pushed against the tree and approached Roman. Roman couldn’t even work past the overwhelming sensations in his body to crawl away. He laid there and watched the boy hover over him. What irony, to see their positions reversed.

He crouched in front of Roman, scanning him over. “How’s it feel? To have a heartbeat.”

Roman’s thought process crashed.

No, this feeling . . . This beating in his chest. . . .

_How?_

“I’ll kill you,” Roman hissed, but the threat curled strangely, sounding feeble and sob-like and unlike anything he’d heard from himself.

The teenager smiled at him closed-lipped. He patted Roman’s head. “I don’t think you’re in any position to talk. Also, your clothes are so last century. Just saying.”


End file.
